bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rei Avernacus
Rei Avernacus is a Seraphim of the Angel rank. He is Ren Avernacus's counterpart, lacking all of the good qualities and the kind heart that his Shinigami counterpart possesses. Appearance Rei is nearly identical to Ren, with his facial features comprise of brown face-length hair that is slightly spiked which is arranged in a very basic manner, along with his fairly regular build and a lithesome body, which enable him to perform feats due to flexibility, and and the olive-brown skin complexion that contrast with his hair. Some main differences though is how Rei seems to have heterochromia: his left eye is the similar amber brown, but his right eye is a sapphire blue. Along with that, Rei also has three red marks that go down his face from his left cheek. Rei's uniform is comprised of a simple sleeveless black uniform with four streaks that flow out separately, two on the front and two from the back. The inside of the uniform is red colored. He also sports a pair of matching black pants that go up to his ankles. One thing that is unique about him is how he doesn't wear any shoes, always remaining barefoot. However, Rei has the ability to disguise himself by slightly altering his face to resemble that of Ren's face, his right eye becoming same as his left and the red marks fading away. Along with that, Rei dons a large cloak to cover himself with so that no one sees his face, for some reason. Personality Do not allow his current low rank or looks fool you. Rei is one of the most ruthless of all the Seraphim. He is practically emotionless, incapable of feeling neither physical nor psychological pain, and wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone that would get in his way to get what he wants, or if they interfere with any mission that he was given by the higher Seraphims. Rei isn't even willing to be getting interacted with his other Seraphim cohorts, and would even possibly kill them for what would be for the good of the Seraphim. That makes him one of the most dangerous Seraphim, who wouldn't hesitate to kill friend or foe. He also doesn't talk much to his allies, and is usualyl always silent and will speak with little words to get through a conversation, but Rei usually doesn't help with keeping a conversation alive. In battle, he is deadly and is focused on quickly killing the enemy and wouldn't stop till they are either dead or completely incapacitated, that latter for only a moment before he kills them, unless they are not intended targets and would leave them be to complete whatever mission that he would have. He also has knowledge to use surroundings to his advantage and would even go as far as to abuse any hesitation that opponents have to inflict an injury to help gain an advantage over them. History Originally, Ren and Rei were once a single being that was once an Arrancar of the Vasto Lorde-class, with the name Reien. Reien was one of the Arrancars that the Seraphim found and recruited to try and make into a Seraphim. However, unlike some others that required some force to coerce into joining them, Rein joined them willingly, and allowed their reiatsu to transform him to his very core, making Reien become a Seraphim as well, and was glad to be a part of something greater. However, as time passed, after many of the things that the Seraphim had done and how many lives was lost, Reien began to question the cause of the Seraphim kind and even began to believe that they were doing things that Reien began to believe were wrong. However, the Seraphim were never allowed to disobey their masters and Reien continued the missions, albeit unwillingly now. It was making Reien grow more and more insecure about the role as a Seraphim, as thoughts of rebelling started to form, despite how it could never happen, no matter how much Reien began wanting to. It was then that Reien decided to stop such a thing of believing in thoughts about questioning the Seraphim and casted that side within Rein that was questioning their kind out, by separating Reien's very soul into two, and then banishing that part out of Astra Caelum. As the other side was gone, it ended up in the human world, having being rendered as a normal human soul, due to the massive surge of power through traveling the dimensions while in an unstable form, with some residual Seraphim reiatsu that would ultimate end its life and anyone that had enough reiatsu to contact with it. Hence how Ren Avernacus was born, and how Reien was free to become a true follower of the Seraphim. However, ever since then, Reien had transformed into a new form as well, and lost a great deal of power that Reien once possessed, as well as now the former personality to become warped. and thus Reien had become just Rei since then. Powers & Abilities Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Expert Swordsman: Sonido Master: Enhanced Durability: The thing about Rei that makes him dangerous is his an inability to feel pain, whether it be physical or psychological. This makes him very dangerous as he could go push himself to great degrees and continue fighting, despite what damages he takes. Only by completely incapacitating him or killing him can one hope to stop him. Otherwise, he would need to stop on his own. Cero: His Cero is pure white in color. Rei's abilities with his Cero is unique and rare. Unlike others, he can fire a Cero without the need to get into a 'fighting pose', meaning that Rei can fire it without any warning from body gestures. Rei can charge and fire it rather quickly, leaving even less time for his target to react. He can fire his Cero from various points on his body, such as from either hand, his chin, and his chest. This might stem from how Rei was once a Vasto Lorde class Arrancar. Soul-Separation: '''Rei has the unique ability to separate his soul due to his immense spiritual energy. His spiritual energy splits and turns itself into another being, which reacts to his spiritual signature. This power is what he used as Reisen to cast Ren out of himself, and how he became Rei. Former Powers & Abilities After turning into an Arrancar once more, Rei lost all of his previous abilities that he once had as a Seraphim. '''Adept Hakuda Combatant: Rei possesses Ren's exact style of Hakuda combat, which revolves around kicking, preferring to use that to have a longer reach than using his arms, and trained extensively to be able to use it effectively in combat. Using his flexibility along with it, he is capable of dodging and blocking various attacks before sending out strong kicks at areas on the opponent that are usually the weakest. He combines this skill with Zanjutsu as well. Adept Swordsman: Rei is also well adepted to using swords in combat, but unlike Ren, Rei is more deadly with it. His attacks are focused on making precise and deadl attacks that are capable of effectively killing an opponent or render them immobile. He doesn't focus on using dual swords like Ren does in Shikai, but rather focuses on using one blade, and can use it with impressive skill. Volo Practitioner: Using his speed and flexibility, Rei possesses the ability to dodge attacks effectively and maintain a stance to launch attacks, allowing him to deliver deadly attacks with his blade. His Volo is able to help him keep up with some more agile opponents. Enhanced Durability: The thing about Rei that makes him dangerous is his an inability to feel pain, whether it be physical or psychological. This makes him very dangerous as he could go push himself to great degrees and continue fighting, despite what damages he takes. Only by completely incapacitating him or killing him can one hope to stop him. Otherwise, he would need to stop on his own. Cero: His Cero is pure white in color. Rei's abilities with his Cero is unique and rare. Unlike others, he can fire a Cero without the need to get into a 'fighting pose', meaning that Rei can fire it without any warning from body gestures. Rei can charge and fire it rather quickly, leaving even less time for his target to react. He can fire his Cero from various points on his body, such as from either hand, his chin, and his chest. This might stem from how Rei was once a Vasto Lorde class Arrancar. '''Soul-Separation: '''Rei has the unique ability to separate his soul due to his immense spiritual energy. His spiritual energy splits and turns itself into another being, which reacts to his spiritual signature. This power is what he used as Reisen to cast Ren out of himself, and how he became Rei. Zanpakutō The power of his Zanpakuto that he has since becoming an Arrancar before had now formed into a jiang long sword that has a gold handle on it with a small black crystal on the center of the hilt and three markings below it that form in a three pronged shape that goes out. On the end of the handle, there is a long red tassel that goes out of the blade and a black orb at the end of it. He can use the tassel in a unique way of spinning his sword around and making it land deadly strikes, before pulling it back. He can materilize the blade at will, from out of midair, or by pressing his hands together and pulling it out. Rising Sun Falling Moon First Release: Mark of the Seraph When Rei performs his first release, he makes some distance from his opponent and beins to gather reiatsu in himself to perform the release, but he could perform a release while locked in combat. As he begins his release, marks begin to appear on his arms and on his legs too, but one would only be able to see if from his feet due to his uniform blocking the rest. The marks form a unique pattern that extend all the way down. When all the marks appear, Rei releases a large amount of reiatsu that can cause anyone near him to be knocked back from the sudden burst of reiatsu. When he does so, Rei gains an overall increase in his powers and performance. Along with the markings on his arms and legs, Rei also gains a new weapon in place of his original sword, similar to how a Shikai seems to work for Shinigami. In place of his original sword, Rei now possesses a long sword with a black handle and a silver blade. On the center of the blade, there is a light blue crystal that shines when Rei uses it for an attack using reiatsu, and has on on the end of the handle. Connected to the handle is a guard in the front of it that has silver markings on the front, while the one on the back lacks the size and markings. Second Release: Transcendant Seraph The second release of his is the true form of his Seraphim powers come to form. However, unlike many, Rei's form doesn't change physically at all. Rather, it seems to act like how Ren's Bankai works, changing Rei's weapon and his outfit. To activate it, Rei kneels down on one knee and stabs the sword on the ground, releasing another large burst of reiatsu, that also releases a bright light that would momentarily blind those that look directly at him. As he releases it, Rei seems to utter an incantation with it: 'Feel the power that transcends the heavens...' The sword that he had in his first release also undergoes a transformation, as it now seems to take on the form of a lance-like blade that extends to heights that might match or go even beyond Rei's height. The small blue crystal that was on the bottom of the handle as become larger and is now attached to the bottom. The crystal on the center of the blade has expanded as well and seems to have lined up to another crystal that is midway to the blade. A gold lining surrounds the bottom of the blade that seems to act as an armor for the new weapon. A special marking is on the front of the guard that also has a crystal on the center. Along with the new weapon, Rei's outfit undergoes a new change. The usual blade outfit that he has on is now replaced with the donning of a midnight blue clothes and armor that forms on him. He has a pair of shoulder pads on him, and some armor on his chest and back, and some on his legs. He has a pair of doub;e layered gloves, a white one that exteds over to his elbows, and a black one over it that goes over the wrists. Same goes with his legs as well to his boots. He also sports a mantle on his his back that flows to his legs. Every single part of his armor and clothes seem to have a special marking motif on it, possibly from the marks of his first release. The thing that truly makes his form remarkable is how the mantle that extends on his back can also change from the reishi that hold it together and reform into the same wings that Ren would possess on his tsuba, clothes, or Bankai, but are colored black instead of white. There are seven wings on each side, that flow outward and can almost wrap themselves around Rei. With those wings around Rei, Rei is enabled the ability to fly around at will, aside from his usual standing on the air using the reishi that are around the area. The wings were not truly a representation of Ren's Inner World, but rather his inner soul of being once a Seraphim. Rei donning these wings make him seem to feel that he stands at a higher plane of existance over the others. Eternal Harmony Stats Trivia *Rei's separation of casting Ren out of him is a reference to how Kami expelled Piccolo or how Majin Buu expelled Evil Buu in DBZ. Category:Astra Caelum Category:Seraphim